


Get In Losers

by poetsandzombies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Car rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve picks up the Avengers after a day of crime fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In Losers

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this post](http://marvelobsessions.tumblr.com/post/87357642258/wrecked-anon-thestanlee-my-dream-car-this) and not to be taken too seriously.

"Shotgun!" Is the first thing Steve hears as his passenger door is swung open and Tony clambers in, covered shoulders to feet in his armor. Behind them, the back doors on both sides of Steve's car are opened and heroes from mighty gods to human assassins file in.

 

"You know damn well I called shotgun before we even got here." Sam complains, crammed in the back seat with four other people as Natasha climbs over him, trying to find a more comfortable position to fit.

"This isn't going to work, there's not enough room." She says, now squished between Thor and the side door. They're all a mess of crowded legs and elbowed stomachs as they try to get situated. Clint makes this nearly impossible, practically topping them all as he reaches out to pop his head between Steve and Tony's in the front seat.

"The ones who can fly shouldn't be given a ride." He points out with a smirk that's met by an uproar of protests.

"Oh  _hell_  no." Sam starts.

"Steve!" Tony whines. 

"Tony, get your muddy feet off my dash," is all he responds, checking the back seat through his mirror with amused attention as everyone tries to make themselves comfortable. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tony scoff, but obey with a roll of his eyes, lifting his large armored feet of the dashboard and carefully setting them on the floor.

"So?" He asks when everyone has finally stopped squirming as he puts the car into drive and leaves the mass of rubble and destruction behind. "How'd it go?" 

"It was fantastic!" Thor says. At the same time Bruce, who's been clutching onto his sagging pants around his waist for dear life this whole time, coughs quietly and says,

"There were a lot of casualties." 

"But we won. Obviously." Natasha shrugs. From there, conversations dispersed into smaller groups, talking over each other, counting up how many aliens each individual had killed, and how many close calls they'd encountered. They're all a mess, hair disheveled, blood and sweat caked on their cheeks, looking exhausted but all very much alive. Steve is grateful, but still, he tunes them out, focusing on driving.

"You should have been there, Steve." Tony says after a while, turning to him. Steve shrugs guiltily.

"I had another mission."

"What mission?" The voice doesn't come from Tony, but rather way in the back. Steve checks his mirror, and then swerves slightly as he has to do a double take, turning around in his seat to look behind him at the source of the voice.

" _Bucky_?" 

Bucky pops up out of nowhere from behind the back seat, arms resting across the headrests behind Natasha and Thor, head tilted to the side as he looks and Steve curiously.

"You shouldn't be sitting in the trunk, find a seat-"

"Okay, _mom_." Bucky snorts before disappearing again, faster than he had appeared, without getting his answer. 

"But seriously," Clint says, still sitting awkwardly between the seats, up in Steve's space. "What mission?"

The car goes quiet in anticipation, and Steve won't look at anyone when he answers.

"My car needed a paint job."


End file.
